Bionicle: Falruk's Story (Alternate Universe)
by JackDaSmack
Summary: Falruk just barely got out of water when he met his first challenges. Dangerous rahi and an instinct to find a lost treasure drive him to the center of an island that desperately needs his help.


It was morning as the ocean currents puddled on top of the smooth sand. Rahi birds were flying over the ocean waiting for a meal when an incredible thing happened. A silver canister about six feet long and three feet wide washed up on shore. It had patterns carved into it that looked like the mask of Cruyi Fi, the creator of the world. One of the rahi birds came to investigate by landing on the ground and walking to the canister. It was starting to climb onto the canister when the canister lid popped off with a bang. The bird scared, flew away screeching. A medium sized red toa emerged from the canister equipped with a fire bow and two fire blades. The red toa's hands hit the sand as the toa tripped as he left his canister. With a grunt, the toa got up again. _Where am I?_ the toa thought to himself. _My name is Falruk._ the toa thought to himself. Gazing back at the ocean and at the canister he came from, Falruk had no idea where he was or what he came from. All he knew was that he had some sort of purpose in this world but he wasn't sure what yet. Falruk started walking up the shore and into the forest that bordered the sand. The forest was very dense and Falruk had to use his fire blades to cut through the trees that were blocking his path. The crash of trees smashing into each other and falling onto the ground filled through the forest. _What am I looking for? I know that I am looking for something important I can feel it!_ Falruk thought. What Falruk didn't notice however was a pair of orange glowing eyes staring at him.

Falruk kept pondering his existence and going through the forest when he thought he saw a shadow in the trees. "Huh?" Falruk exclaimed suddenly. However, as he turned to look for the shadow he thought he saw in the trees, he saw nothing. Falruk started to feel a little uneasy and was preparing to fight by taking out both of his fire blades. Even though they were only one foot in length, because they were just long knives basically, he had an instinct that it would still keep his enemies at bay. Trodding slowly as he started to go downhill into a valley in the forest, he heard leaves rustling. Again, Falruk turned behind him to find nothing. Now, Falruk was keeping his ears out for anymore disturbances. "Is anyone ou-" Falruk began but he never finished because he was tackled by a green beast. "Ungh!" Falruk shouted as his mask was shoved into the rocky slope as the green beast was on top of his back riding him like a sled down the hill. Falruk's body was being smashed into rocks as the beast kept Falruk's body and arms pinned on the ground. Fortunately, the beast couldn't scratch him while he was holding onto his arms so Falruk couldn't be scratched by the beast. Falruk tried his hardest to free his arms but the beast had a grip like iron and would twist Falruk's arms if he tried to free them. "Oh no," Falruk moaned as he was sliding headfirst towards a huge boulder. The beast cackled maniacally as they got even closer to the rock.

 _I have to escape his grasp!_ Falruk thought. He urged his whole body to fight against the beast's grasp but failed. Falruk was only fifty feet away from the boulder now as he thought of an idea. _The beast is not that heavy so if I roll forward onto my back, I should not only smash his body but also free myself!_ With a determined look in Falruk's eye, he spent all of his last reserves of strength to roll forward. The beast, surprised by the action, flew off Falruk's body and hit the boulder. Falruk now got up as he was only twenty feet away from the boulder. His body ached from bruises and deep scratches as he saw what remained of the beast's body. The beast was green and had a very spiky mask. His limbs were thin but muscular and had hands and feet with huge claws. The beast's mask was shattered and the skull was empty of the eye color that the beast had before. The beast was obviously dead, and Falruk thought it deserved it too. Falruk limped over to the boulder and stomped on the rahi's skull which cracked it. Falruk then climbed on top of the boulder and tried to relax as he recovered from his injuries when he saw a green toa in the distance.

"Look what I found here! If it isn't the fire toa!" the green toa said sitting on the branches of a large tree in the distance. The details of his body could not be seen but he was holding a large axe and had wings the color of silver. "I've been looking for you for a long time!" the toa chuckled.


End file.
